


Tom Is Right (For Once)

by Miraculous_Max (Maximilian_Alexander)



Series: Marry That Girl [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, Interviews, Tom Dupain is a Proud Father, Tom Dupain loves his family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximilian_Alexander/pseuds/Miraculous_Max
Summary: Sure, things didn’t work out with Chat Noir, but that superhero wasn’t the only crush Marinette has!And, luckily for his lovely daughter, Tom is pretty dang sure that Adrien boy likes her too!





	Tom Is Right (For Once)

Tom was simply flipping through the TV channels as Sabine and Marinette were in the kitchen preparing a special dinner. Father’s Day had arrived, and while they were too busy managing the bakery to do anything truly special today, his two favourite girls were adamant about preparing dinner for him, at the very least. 

He can’t help but smile warmly. His love for his wife and daughter was boundless, and he’s lucky to receive the same love every single day. 

He clicks past one channel, but his mind quickly catches up with him as he processes just what— or, more accurately, _who_ — he had just skipped over. He turns back to the channel to find his daughter’s classmate, Adrien Agreste, sitting down on a red lounge chair, smiling for an interview. 

He almost calls for Marinette, but quickly remembers how she and Sabine had _very_ seriously told him not to disturb them while they’re cooking. The knife his wife had threateningly held in her hands really hammered that memory in.

So, instead, he sits back and turns the volume up. 

“ _So,_ ” the interviewer says. “ _Now that we’ve got all the professional questions out of the way, let’s get into the good stuff, shall we?_ ”

Adrien laughs, though the father in Tom notes that it sounds a tad fabricated. Of course, he can’t fault that, he supposes. He didn’t do too well on live TV either. 

“ _I don’t see why not!_ ”

“ _Alright! Being a famous model, you have quite a lot of ladies— and even gentlemen— vying for your attention. So then, Paris wants to know,_ ” the interviewer pauses, probably for dramatic effect. “ _Are you, Adrien Agreste, interested in anyone?_ ”

Aha!

Tom leans in excitedly, remembering all the pictures Marinette has up of the boy in her room. Sure, things didn’t work out with Chat Noir, but that superhero wasn’t the only crush Marinette has! Maybe luck would be more in her favor this time around!

Unexpectedly, Adrien’s cheeks pinken, and his smile goes lopsided. It’s an expression Tom doesn’t think he’s ever seen before, not in person or TV or in any of the pictures his daughter has up in her room.

“ _Well, I suppose you could say that,_ ” Adrien answers.

The interviewer, who had been expecting a response similar to all the other ones the young Agreste had given in the past, excitedly continues on, mirroring Tom’s own glee, though for a different reason. 

“ _Oh, how exciting! Please, tell us about the lucky girl or guy, your fans are dying to know!_ ”

“ _Well, I can’t say much,_ ” Adrien responds. “ _There’s rules I got to follow, after all, and I don’t want them to uh… find out. Not yet, at least._ ” 

“ _Ah, a secret crush, then?_ ”

“ _Yes, exactly!_ ” Adrien laughs. “ _This person, I’ve been… Well, if I’m being honest, I’ve liked them for a really long time, but I didn’t notice until recently. They’re very creative and kind, and they have a lot of little quirks that I’ve noticed before, but never really knew why I was so fascinated by._ ”

It has to be Marinette! Tom is _sure_ of it! Sure, the boy didn’t give enough details to paint a really clear picture of who he was talking about, but what he _did_ say were all things that fit his dear daughter to a T!

“Dinner will be done in twenty minutes, Papa,” Marinette calls from the kitchen.

“Take your time, dear,” Tom calls back. “I don’t want you getting hurt!”

“Ugh, I know, I’m not _that_ clumsy!”

Tom chuckles and turns his attention back to the interview.

“ _—about them?_ ”

“ _Well,_ ” Adrien says, contemplative. Darn, Tom missed the question! “ _Their leadership skills is definitely one of them. And, uh… I’m not sure what to call this trait, but they’re very good at flexible planning, and I really admire that._ ” 

Adrien’s cheeks go a tad pink. 

“ _They’re also just… really cute. For a lot of reasons that I’m much too embarrassed to list on live television._ ” 

The interviewer laughs, and Tom grins.

It _has_ to be Marinette!

“ _Last question about your crush, and then we’ll move on! What physical traits do you love about them the most?_ ”

“ _Their eyes,_ ” Adrien responds immediately. “ _I know that sounds cliché, trust me, but I just… Sometimes, when our eyes meet, my mind literally just shuts off. Even when I’m in the middle of talking. It’s like staring at an endless, shimmering ocean, it takes my breath away._ ”

“ _Ah,_ ” the interviewer says, smiling teasingly as they lean forward. “ _Might that be the reason blue is your new favourite colour, then?_ ”

Adrien looks surprised, quickly glancing towards something— or _someone_ — off-screen. 

“ _My favourite colour has been blue for a while now, though, hasn’t it?_ ”

“ _Yes, since you began attending school with other students._ ”

Adrien flushes as realisation dawns on him, once again glancing off-screen.

Blue eyes, leadership skills, a planner… Creative, kind, lots of quirks… 

Tom smiles wide, then changes the channel to a superhero anime that he knows Marinette is a fan of. There’s no questioning it at this point. His darling girl has captured the heart of one of her long-time crushes, and he couldn’t be any more proud. 

“Happy Father’s Day, Papa! The table’s set up now, we’re done!” 

He gets up and goes to spend time with his family, looking forward to a bright and happy future.

Dupain-Agreste bakery sounds like a good name, doesn’t it?


End file.
